1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to force sensitive capacitor, and more particularly, to method for assembling the force sensitive capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Force sensitive capacitor (FSC) is a kind of passive component. Capacitance of FSC is changed according to the received pressure. Many electronics use FSC. One of these electronics is stylus. When tip of stylus contacts touch panel or touch screen, it is pressed. If the tip of stylus is physically connected to a FSC and a properly designed circuit is provided and configured to measure capacitance variation of the FSC, an output of the circuit can be used to reflect the pressure on the FSC, i.e., the pressure on the tip of stylus.
However, varies designs of FSC are not all well. Manufacturing and assembling methods for different designs of FSCs are different. Initial capacitance of one ill-designed FSC without being pressed varies significantly after assembling. As a result, two electronics equipped with the same design of FSC under a same pressure reflect different pressure values.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.